Alyss Mitchell-Anderson
} |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FFFADE |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Alyss Mitchell-Anderson Roleplayed by The Highland Lady History Alyss Maria Mitchell-Anderson, née Roanoke prefers to forget her past. She tries not to think about the craziness that her childhood and teenage years had been before she transferred to Hogwarts. Before she met her husband and smoothed her life-line out. Before meeting Augustus, she never expected to have the fairytale life that everyone talked about, that everyone dreamed about, but after meeting him, she became more confident that her fairytale life was around the corner. Post-graduation, she found herself marrying the love of her life, Augustus 'Jasper' Mitchell-Anderson. Sadly, his siblings didn't exactly accept her, but she didn't let that stop her. She loves Jasper with every fiber of her being, and has confidence that he feels the same. After their marriage, the young couple moved to Spain. Alyss took up a position teaching at Beauxbatons while Jasper got hired by the Spanish Ministry, but soon, their lives changed for the better. On January 4, 2018, Alexander Benito Mitchell-Anderson entered the world. Alyss and Jasper took to parenthood with the support of their neighbors, and soon, Jasper became a stay-at-home dad while Alyss brought in the money. And soon, their life changed yet again for the better. On August 12, 2020, Augusta Britannia Mitchell-Anderson was born. And then, three years passed, and Alyss was pregnant yet again. On November 20, 2023, Alise Isabelle Mitchell-Anderson entered the world. Now, continuing to expand their family by one more with the addition of Francis Richard Mitchell-Anderson and moving back to Britain with the news of the war against the creatures, the Mitchell-Anderson family is making a comeback. Personality Alyss is a quiet, very intelligent, gentle, and kind woman. She has this maternal instinct around her that just puts anyone at ease, and she speaks with natural respect to everyone. She is an amazing mother, completely dedicated to her family and job, and she is also quite in love with life. If it's something she can do, then she'll do it. Alyss likes to be challenged sometimes, and has full confidence in her application for Hogwarts Headmistress... Besides, challenging is needed in life to thrive, even if that might take away time from her family. Alyss is physically-involved, still playing Quidditch to this day and doing martial arts, but she is also dangerously quick with magic. She loves her life, and just tries to keep it as active and perfect as she can manage. Appearance Alyss looks like your stereotypical Hispanic, what with her dark hair and intense silver eyes. From the five pregnancies she has experienced, she has a bit of a curvy figure, but it seems to not stop her from doing what she loves. Alyss always has a smile for anyone who needs it. Her face claim is Julie Gonzalo. Trivia *Alyss means *Maria means *Mitchell-Anderson means *Her MBTI type is ESTJ. Relationships Family= :''' [http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=mvc5co7fvh&f=640895278179671369 '''Click here for the family tree of Alyss] |-| Friends= :' |-| Acquaintances and Classmates= ': |-| Enemies= :' |-| Romances= ': Category:DARP